Aircraft pilots can create flight plans or flight plan modifications in the cockpit of the aircraft and send a downlink request for such flight plans or modifications to an air traffic control (ATC) ground station for approval. The pilots can also receive flight plan modification requests from an ATC ground station. Such activity can occur prior to take-off or during flight.